Episode 980 (18th May 1970)
Plot Irma admits to having cold feet about going out with Dave. Bernard asks her not to go but she won't listen. Hilda is ashamed that Irma is going out with "one of Elsie's cast offs" and doesn't understand why Stan doesn't care. Dave calls for Stan but they leave before Hilda can say what she thinks. Minnie tells Bernard to forget Irma as unrequited love usually stays that way. Annie delights in hearing that Irma and Dave have gone out together. Rovers customer Keith Lucas is surly with Emily when she tries to make conversation with him. Annie suspects Irma and Dave are going out over a business arrangement over the money he gave them. Hilda rows with her when she suspects her of gossiping about the Ogdens and walks out of the pub. Stan tells Len he wants to warn Dave off but can't because of the deeds to the house. Irma enjoys the dog racing and Dave wins. Jack invites Hilda back with the offer of a drink on the house to make the peace. Dave and Irma go to a private nightclub where they bump into Bet Lynch and Bob Chadwick, a former associate of Dave's. Irma remembers Bet from their time at the PVC Factory and they catch up. Hilda returns for her drink. Lucas shows an interest in Betty when he hears her surname. Bet hears from Bob that Irma has bagged herself a rich man. Annie stirs up things again with Hilda and another row ensues. Stan drags her out and Jack tells Annie off for provoking her. After hours, Lucas follows Betty to the Corner Shop and tells her that Cyril put him in prison three years ago and he wants his own back. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Keith Lucas - David Webb *Bob Chadwick - Alan Partington *The Tex Matthew Caribbean Rhythm Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Belle Vue - Greyhound stadium *Unnamed nightclub Notes *First appearance of Bet Lynch since 13th July 1966. *The Tex Matthew Caribbean Rhythm are the band playing in the night club that Dave Smith takes Irma Barlow to where they meet Bet Lynch. *At the greyhound stadium, Dave Smith has a bet on Trap 2, and Irma Barlow gets very excited when the dog wins; however, the coverage of the race shows the dog in Trap 6 winning the race, with Trap 2 way behind. These scenes are filmed on location. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Stan and Hilda worry about Irma "going to the dogs". *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,750,000 homes (4th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Len Fairclough: "I work on principle that if I don't talk about my neighbours they'll not talk about me." Episode 0980 Episode 0980